


Not Your Grudge To Hold

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [28]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, mention of a past suicide attempt, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The tour officially ends, and John struggles to cope with the harsh realization of what he said to George in the hospital. But will a special visitor help him overcome this?(Febuwhump Day 28: “You have to let me go.”)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Not Your Grudge To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grief, mention of a past suicide attempt, ghosts, past major character death

The next day, Brian had received the unfortunate news of George’s passing from a distraught Ringo. Brian honestly tried as best as he could to comfort Ringo through his initial grief, and then called the boys into the living room.

“We’re in no state to tour.” Brian said.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” John quipped, obviously deep in his emotions. “I can’t even imagine how our fans are coping. So yeah. No shows for the time being.”

Paul nodded and wiped a tear on his sweater sleeve.

“Let me make some calls, and we’ll be out of here and back home.”

All 3 nodded, and Brian left with his cell phone in hand.

=====================================================================

The boys finally made it home at around 10pm, and John couldn’t wait to get back home to Cynthia.

Luckily, traffic was light, so John got back home in less than an hour. Unluckily, the drive home wiped John clean of any energy, so he just gave Cynthia a quick kiss and headed to bed.

For about an hour, John sat in bed, tired enough to fall asleep, but not motivated enough to fall asleep. He shifted around, flipped his pillow God knows how many times, and even got up at one point to close the curtains.

At some point, John was on the verge of falling asleep, and then a horrid thought jerked through his mind.

_ Your last words to him were the ones wishing for his death. _

__ He choked on his tears as his weary eyes finally shut and he drifted into a guilt-ridden slumber.

=====================================================================

Cynthia gently woke him up a few hours later.

“I made some scones with jam. Want some?”

John nodded and took a scone off the plate as Cynthia sat next to him in the bed. As John slowly ate, something came to Cynthia.

“The news is talking about you guys.” Cynthia remarked.

“When are they not?”

“Fair. But I can’t help but think what his final hours were like.”

John held back a single tear.

“He must have been in so much pain…”

“Oh, no doubt about it.”

Cynthia hugged John.

“I’ll always be here if you need to talk about it.”

She left with the empty plate, and John curled back into the blankets.

“You have to let me go, John. It wasn’t your fault.”

Were his ears deceiving him?

He turned towards the window and found George, or rather: the faint, scarred, mangled ghost of George sitting on the windowsill. The curtain hid most of his emaciated frame, and somehow made him look more ghostly.

“How did you find me?”

“You forget I’ve been here before.”

George slowly floated over to John, taking a seat next to him on the bed and attempting to stroke his hair.

“I’m still not used to this whole ghost thing.”

“No, I figured as much.”

“Listen. I know you took the piss out of me plenty of times. And it was all in good fun.”

“...are you just ignoring the fact that I drove you to attempt suicide for the 3rd fucking time?”

“Just setting it aside. But I don’t want you to hold your guilt about what you said in the hospital. I was well on my way, anyways.”

“It still was harsh. Look, I’m sorry. Had I known you were going to die, I would have watched what I said.”

George chuckled a bit.

“But why? You told me the truth, and maybe I needed to hear that.”

“Wait. You heard me in the coma?”

“Kinda. But I’m not holding it against you. Ok?”

“I guess.”

George warmly smiled, and a lighter aura enveloped him. John actually had to close his eyes, but when he opened them again, George was gone.

“What the fuck did I just watch?”

Cynthia came back into the room.

“What happened, love?”

John just sat there for a minute.

“...I don’t think you’d understand.”


End file.
